evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Cannot Comprehend Good
Even Evil Cannot Comprehend Good is a trope where, an antagonist or villain is either confused with or unable to comprehend the kindness that displayed by the people, whether they are heroes or those whom they antagonized. Reasons of this are ranges from simply confused with understanding to disgusted/furious with protagonists or other people’s compassion toward each other. For instance, an evildoer was confused by the gooddoers who tries to protect their loved ones and innocent people that goes so far to the point that they ended up endangered their own lives. Other examples includes: *The villain whom horrified that the heroes whom he/she already brainwashed/possessed able to regain their sense thanks to confrontation with the said heroes’ loved ones. This may led to either the villain him/herself’s downfall or worse, villainous breakdown that ironically result in his/her own death. *The evildoers may not know what either love or bond with friends or family, which made them vulnearable to the dark side. *The villain may have the hero/heroine cornered, but he/she suddenly did something that he/she never predicted While this can made the villain became more evil and savage than those whom may retain redeeming qualities, became evil in this way can became the double-edge weapon for themselves as this can be serve as their weakness. Examples Literature Film *''Transformers'' Film Series **'Sentinel' taught Optimus that freedom is everyone's right, but ironically, he never understand the fact that this supposedly apply to every single life forms in existence including humans. By the time he betrayed Autobots by killed Ironhide, he has already brutally abandoned this belief and adopted Megatron's instea . The enraged Optimus, whom stated to him that he actually not betray his own Autobot comrade, but also himself. **'Harold Attinger' and the rest Cemetery Wind are too savage and murderous to realizing that there are good and bad aliens, and their actions are just as evil and extreme as the Decepticons. This also proved by them callously slaughtered innocent lives over the course of their actions(with the only known humans that succesfully taking them down once and for all are Cade and his famiily), something that made them branded as terrorists by human government. *When James Moriarty 'and Holmes are playing chess at the climax of ''Sherlock Holmes: Games of Shadow, they are predicting whom would won when they start their brawl, and Moriarty believe that he had better advantage due to Holmes still sustaining his injuries when he captured him previously. But unexpectedly, he never predicted that Holmes would sacrifice himself to defeat him by causes both of them fall to their death, with Holmes himself somehow survives and fully healed by the time he sneaked to his home. Comics *'''Dr. Finitevus turned Knuckles into an insane and ultrapowerful villain and, as a security feature, made sure that the change could never be reversed without someone dying for it. That should do it, right? When he explained this, there was silence... for about a second, at which point everyone present started volunteering. Then the next time Finitevus ran into Knuckles, he honestly seemed surprised when Knuckles refused his offer of alliance; it did not seem to occur to the "good" doctor that Knuckles would hold a grudge over the brainwashing and the death of his father (who performed the above mentioned Heroic Sacrifice). *? Cartoo *'Azula' was furious when learned that Mai and Ty Lee are willing to betrayed her for sake of Zuko's safety in his and Sokka's attempt to escape from Boiling Rock. As Mai confessed that his love for Zuko that enable her to do such thing and Ty Lee agreed with her, Azula became snapped, reveal that all ths time, she actually blackmailed them to do her bidding. Disney and Pixar *Beauty and the Beast: Gaston' is unable to understand why Belle would choose the Beast over him. To him, love is just a convenient bargaining chip — or a distraction, or a function of physical beauty. **'Gaston' was also seemingly unable to understand why the Beast let him live at the end, if his final attack is any indication. *In Toy Story 3, Lotso obviously never expected Woody to return to Sunnyside that he turned into hell for toys to help his friends after he safely escaped, and snapped on Ken to choose Barbie over his loyalty to him. Dreamworks *In Kung Fu Panda 2, instead of questioning how Po was able to grab the cannonballs and throw them back at his ships, Shen is baffled how Po was able to attain inner peace despite facing the one who murdered his birth parents and wiped out his people. For years, Shen has allowed the day his parents banished him to be the thing that drives him to get what he wants and continuously ignores the Soothsayer's requests that he not let his past control him. The fact that Po attained what Shen had wanted for years, inner peace, by listening to the same advice Shen ignored, completely baffles him. **Shen generally has trouble comprehending that, unlike him, Po tends to not hold grudges. Earlier in the film, he carefully rehearsed his confrontation speech, expecting Po to angrily swear vengeance for his dead parents, only for the act to fall apart when Po just casually greeted him (but to be fair, Po was unaware that Shen killed his parents at the time). Others Anime and Manga *In Soul Eater anime, Asura was confused why Maka, whom despite having her friends are incapacitated by him during the final battle, capable to defeat him by droven with courage alone. **Also in anime, Medusa Gorgon was confirmed both too evil and savage to understanding love, something that explain why she had no regret for turned Crona '''into living weapon and confirmed by Dr. Stein in their confrontation. How Dr. Stein confirmed this however, because he himself unable to perceive love and posseses savagery as mad scientist like Medusa herself albeit in inferior scale due to possesses what Medusa lacks: kindness and compassionate side that made him still considered as a good guy. *This was something that Gaara''' had trouble to comprehend with before eventually turned to the good side. As result of his tragic experience in the past where he was told that his mother never love him, he believe that his purpose in life was to kill people. When Guy stopped him from killing a beaten and defenceless Lee, he had no idea why Guy protected someone who "failed". Later on, after his loss at hands of Naruto, whom went too far to endanger his own life to save Sakura and Sasuke to defeat him as well as learned that Naruto was understand his burden as both of them are jinchuuriki, he eventually mellows and decided to redeem himself, and confirmed became good guy once saved Lee from Kimimaro, whom ironically he once tried to kill. *'Naraku', from InuYasha, privately expresses some confusion when Sango simply will not kill her little brother Kohaku, no matter what he makes him do. While he was played for this trope for most of the series, another particularly despicable instance being when he claims the way the protagonists would just show mercy to a loyal underling whom he just sent on a suicide mission to take them out makes him sick, he is ultimately revealed to be an interesting subversion when Kagome points out that he is part human and couldn't possibly carried out his Manipulative Bastard antics if he did not understand the meaning of human bonds, which, on the one hand, manages to make him a great deal more terrifying as a villain than he would be if he simply didn't get goodness, since it means that he always knew exactly what his actions would do to the protagonists, but on the other hand revealed that his motivations had to go beyond mere lust for power. It is interesting that he was never really aware that the vestiges of humanity he tried so hard to get rid of were, in fact, as much of an asset to him as they were to the protagonist. Live Action TV ? Internet ? Category:TV Tropes Terms Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events